


Is this seat taken?

by Dominion_of_Dust1886



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Author is going off to do things afterwards, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'd love to have this in my bed, Naughty, Nipple Play, Oh God Yes, POV Original Character, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tom is such a good lover, Unft, not even kidding, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominion_of_Dust1886/pseuds/Dominion_of_Dust1886





	Is this seat taken?

You arrived at the swanky lounge, taking in the air of the place. It was lit lowly, dark, but enough to see where you can walk without tripping over anything. Music played from hidden stereo speakers hidden in the walls, a little louder than you would prefer, but since it was Saturday night, it was expected. The rich wood floors and deep red walls radiating it’s own essence as you walk towards the bar.

Actually, you saunter over, the heels you are wearing making light _clickclick_ ’s with each step, even with the music blasting in the place. 

You felt like dressing nice today; ok, nice meaning taking out that little black dress of yours and going about the town. It hugged your curves so well, it made you feel powerful, sultry, and hell, sexy. Your hair was done in loose curls, your makeup was light, save for the smokey eye you decided to go with. Complete with diamond studs and matching necklace, you felt like the world could and maybe would bow at your feet. 

You raise yourself up into the leather clad seat of the bar height chair, crossing your leg as you wait for the bartender to finish his already large order of mixed drinks. It lets you look over the place and the patrons. 

Most were of the younger, college based groups, all loud voices and lewd remarks you remember doing in your years, but you grew up. You just eyed them, as your gaze drifted along the L-shaped bar, before you are starring into a pair of lovely blue eyes. 

He notices you starring as he smirks at you, lifting his glass to his lips before setting it empty back on the bar. He then gets up from his seat, walking around the bend of the bar, past the college group (where a few girls, and guys, give him a once over), and over to your side. 

And was he a feast to the eye, tall and exquisite in a black three piece suit, a red tie and black waistcoat. His golden hair was mussed in a way that screams _fuck me_ , just by it’s arrangement. He places a hand on the seat to your right. 

Leaning in a little towards you, he says, “is this seat taken?”

You give him a flirty smile, before saying, “not if you take it.”

He leans closer, taking the seat he touched, before waving over the bartender.

“What will it be, darling?” he asks.

You eye him again, before turning your gaze to the bartender, “Jameson on the rocks.”

Your new friend smirks, “make that two.”

The two of you make small talk, learning his name is Tom as you supply yours. He’s charming, complementing your beauty a few times as you flirt with this handsome guy. The Jameson burning into your brain, causing you to become more bold. You bring your foot over to caress the inside of his calf, your smile becoming wicked.

He doesn’t seem to mind, as he places his long fingered hand upon your knee. His thumb drawing circles upon your skin.

“You want to go somewhere more...private?” Tom whispers into your ear.

“I’m sorry,” you say, still very playful, “I really must get back to my hotel room. I have an early flight.”

He nods, “me too. Perhaps I can offer you a lift?”

He slides out of his seat, offering his hand to you. You take it as the both of you head to the door, heading out into the brisk autumn night. He wraps his arm about your waist as you lead the way to the hotel.

Tom smirks again, “that’s strange. I’m staying here too.”

“Really?” you say, “then let’s get that private time you mentioned earlier.”

He pulls you through the clean lobby, the receptionist welcoming the both of you back as Tom leads you to the awaiting elevator. As soon as the door closes, the two of you are quickly at each other’s lips. The kisses are hard, desperate, hungry and taste of Jameson. His lips soon trail down to your neck, eliciting a moan from your mouth, adoring the sensation of his light stubble upon your silky skin.

The elevator dings, opening it’s doors to you both still going at each other like crazy. You pull back, hooking your fingers along the lapels of his suit, dragging him along to your room. You fumble with the keycard as he continues to lavish your neck, his fingers dragging your hair out of the way as he nips into the curve of your neck.

“Hmm, I love the taste of you,” he mumbles, flicking his tongue along the bite he gave you.

The keycard finally gets into the slot as you shove the door open, pulling away from his wandering lips long enough for him to close the door. You then fling yourself at him, pressing him hard against the smooth surface, feeling his hard muscles under the clothes he wore.

You finger the red tie, the silky fabric sliding through your fingers as you lazily pull it loose from it’s knot. His own hands gripped your hips, holding you very close to his clothed torso. You can feel his very prominate manhood pressing ever so slightly against your hip, to which you decide to rub against hit. He moans, grabbing ahold of your hair, yanking your head back firmly.

“So eager, are we?” He slowly traces his tongue along your neck to your jawline, “are you this wanton with any man you meet? So lustful for their cock that you tease them so?”

Oh, your neither region began to get very wet, as you notice when he slips his hand under your skirt, cupping your sex. Your moan escapes you as he kissed you harder.

“My, my. Nothing? You are a tease,” he growls into your ear, slipping a finger inside.

You buck into his hand, enjoying the sensation as he slowly rubs his fingers in little circles in that hidden spot deep inside. Your head falls back as he brings his lips along your exposed throat, coaxing another moan from your lips as he sped up.

You can feel your climax nearing, nearing, stars filling your vision. Then you cry out as your orgasm washes over you, your release coating his fingers. Your body shakes so much as he holds you against the door, fingers still pumping you even after you were done releasing. Arms clutching his shoulders, he gently pulls those fingers from your womanhood, licking those two digits as if it were the sweetest of sweets. 

You find yourself kissing him again, tasting your arousal upon his tongue. His smile is wicked as he hefts you up by your waist, carrying you to the king-sized bed, laying you upon it’s satin covers. Your fingers rove over his ginger hair, those curls soft and inviting as he somehow undoes the zipper of your dress. His nose dips into the valley between your breasts, those thin lips placing feather light kisses along your supple curves. His tongue darts out along your nipple, making your back arch even more, offering yourself to his masculine form. He bites that rigid point, making you cry out. 

Biting your lip, you grasp ahold of his jacket, pulling it away from his shoulders. He manages to yank it off, flinging it across the room. The same happens to his waistcoat and shirt, exposing his well toned torso. The light from an outside source shines dully upon his sculpted abs, a dusting of blond hairs dotted his chest and below his navel. 

Oh, how exquisite he looks, you think, licking your lips. You rise from the bed, shimmying yourself out of the rest of your dress, letting the outfit slide to the floor. You step into his arms again, dragging his mouth to yours, tongues mingling. Your hand dives below his trousers and undergarments, caressing his very prominate manhood, circling your fingers around it’s girth. He hisses, clutching you closer, drinking you in.

“Tom,” you sigh, stroking him carefully.

“Hnn-” he growls, growing harder in your hands.

“God, you’re gonna feel so good inside me,” you say, squeezing gently.

His breath caught, head falling back slightly, exposing his Adam’s apple, to which you plant a kiss upon. 

“Fuck,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” you smile wickedly, “fuck. Go ahead and _fuck_.”

You pull him towards the bed, spreading your legs and crawling backward as he follows you, lips taking yours quickly and hard. He braced his arms alongside your head, hovering above you as you both continued to make out. His soft, thin lips eliciting breathless moans and shivers over your skin. 

You don’t let your hands stay still; they wander down under the clothes, cupping his ass. It assited in urging him to let you remove his last remaining clothes. His warm, stiff cock bobbing over your stomach; it’s warmth prominent, wanting to feel your folds.

His breath is ragged as he teases your folds with the very tip of himself. You bite your lip, head tipping back.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, before sinking his member into your soaking core.

You cry out, back arching with his impailment into your sex.

“Tom,” you sigh, curling your arms around his shoulders.

Without a word, he presses his lips, again, to yours. His tongue darting to touch yours.

Your legs wrap around his hips, urging him to move. 

He moved slowly, propped over you, hands roving your ribs, caressing your face. Tom pulled away from your lips, your noses touching, letting your exhalations churn the air. The night sounds outside the room a constant dull soundtrack to your night activities.

You shift your hips, rolling the two of you; Tom on the bottom, you on the top.

With abrupt slowness, you undulate your hips, hands braced on his chest. His hands resting on your hips, keeping you steady, eyes aglow with lust. You shake your hair over your shoulder, it framed your left breast to which Tom found himself cupping. He bounced it in his palm as you rode him a little faster, a little harder. You watch as his other hand dip down to your crotch, his thumb teasing the little nub of nerves clustered there. Another sigh escapes you, hips riding him.

“Ah,” Tom groans, biting his lip, eyes screwing shut.

You feel your body respond, wetness pooling and aiding Tom’s engorged cock to slide deeply into you. You groan, feeling a powerful orgasm get closer and closer to the precipice.

As you take a peek at Tom, you realize he, too, is nearing. Jaw slack, eyes fixated on your bodies joined in copulation, grunts replacing his eloquent words.

“I’m coming,” you cry out, your body beginning to climax, “I’m com-ING!!!!”

You shudder through your climax, body shaking hard as you came on a cry. You hear Tom shout another ‘ _fuck!_ ’ before feeling his warm seed spilling into you.

You continue to ride him, wrigging every last drop of him into your receiving core. Hell, you orgasmed again with the thought of him doing so.

After what seemed like a few long minutes, you slow your hips, looking down through your mussed hair. You lean down as your hair trails over his chest.

He leaned back on the pillows, shakey, out of breath and with a lazy smile plastered on his lips.

“Marry me,” he says to you, his blue eyes taking in your body over his.

You purse your lips as you roll your eyes skyward, thinking over the proposal. After two seconds you give a cheeky, “sure”, before reaching over to the side table. You grab ahold of the two wedding bands, handing him his gold one while you slip on your own. “I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

His laughter fills the room, hands sliding languidly across your ribs.

“This was a great idea, Tom,” you say, bracketing his head between your forearms.

He hummed in agreement, his firm chest rising underneath your breasts. “You’ve no idea how hard it was for me to keep in character. God, that dress. You know what it does to me.”

You smile again, batting your eyelashes girlishly, “that’s what I was going for.”

He sighs, wrapping his arms about your waist as you lean your head against his chest. You listen to his heart, it is slowly going back to it’s normal rate, as the two of you breath slowly. 

You feel your lids drooping, but you go ahead and ask, “want to go another round?”

Tom’s laughter is light and shakes your body lightly, “mmm. Definitely, but some shut eye first, my sweet?”

“Yeah,” you sigh again, closing your eyes.


End file.
